


"Nic"

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wpadło mi do głowy i nie chciało odejść.<br/>A zatem musiałam to napisać :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Nic"

Derek siedział obrażony przed telewizorem, udając, że bardzo interesuje go ten strasznie nudny film przyrodniczy, który oglądał. Zdążył wywnioskować z niego tylko tyle, że jest o kojotach zamieszkujących park narodowy Yellowstone. Ukradkiem przyglądał się Stilesowi, który od rana kręcił się po domu bez celu i warczał na każdego, kto miał nieszczęście wejść mu w drogę. A przecież to on był złym wilkiem w tym związku. Był alfą! I nie zamierzał dawać ustawiać się po kątach człowiekowi, nawet jeśli ten był jego mężem i Derek kochał go ponad życie.

\- Derek – Stiles zagadnął go po ponad godzinnym milczeniu. 

Derek zacisnął szczęki, udając, że jest zaabsorbowany oglądaniem programu.

\- Derek, muszę coś ci powiedzieć – jego mąż spróbował ponownie z tym samym skutkiem. 

Derek nie zamierzał zbyt szybko odpuścić Stilesowi.

\- No Derek. Dereczku – młodszy mężczyzna podszedł do niego i przysiadł na oparciu fotela.

\- Dereczku. Derusiu – Stiles próbował dalej, ale on był twardy. Nie zamierzał ustąpić.

\- Derusiu. Misiu Derusiu – jego szczęka zadrżała przy ostatnim określeniu. I jak on miał się długo gniewać na swojego ukochanego, gdy ten tak słodko się do niego zwracał?

\- Kochanie – zamruczał Stiles, zsuwając się na jego kolana.

I tego było już dla niego zbyt wiele.

\- Co?

\- Nic – Stiles uśmiechnął się drżącym uśmiechem i wcisnął mu w dłoń kawałek materiału, po czym czmychnął z pokoju tak szybko, jakby goniła go wataha wilkołaków.

Derek spojrzał za Stilesem zaskoczony jego dziwnym zachowaniem. Wzruszył ramionami i skupił się na swojej zaciśniętej pięści. Zastanawiał się co też znowu wymyślił jego niemożliwy mąż. Rozchylił palce i aż wstrzymał oddech, gdy zrozumiał co to takiego.

W dłoni trzymał parę mięciutkich, niebieskich, niemowlęcych bucików z białymi pomponami.

Zerwał się z kanapy i pognał na piętro w ślad za ukochanym. Musiał dorwać Stilesa. A tuż po tym jak już go wyprzytula, wycałuje, zmolestuje i po raz kolejny oznaczy jako swojego, zamierzał z nim poważnie porozmawiać o tym całym „niczym”.

Bo to całe „nic” sprawiło, że stał się najszczęśliwszym wilkiem pod słońcem.


End file.
